


Lollipops

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Candy, Candy used in the wrong way, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Gummi Bears, M/M, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm rusty so...yeah..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops

Title:Lollipops

Rating:Explicit

Pairing:M/M

Category:Original Work

Preview:This is a tentacle story...Based off of candy and more candy and...more candy.I hope you guys enjoy.I'm kinda rusty.Explained more in the A/N.

Tags:Tentacle Rape,Tentacle sex,Candy abused in the wrong way,Drugged Sex,Double Penetration,Actually fuck that,Triple Penetration in the same place,Explicit Sexual Content,Candy,Gummy Bears,Sexual Content,Rusty as fuck,Based off a old story I typed,Non-Consensual if you count unwanted drugs?

Dated: ** _May 26,2016_**

_A/N:I'm back from my dark angsty funk that was holding me down,As you could tell I've been posting stories with song lyrics in them.Yeah I'm going through a little stage in my life right now.I haven't wrote a tentacle fic in so bloody fucking long,I think that I may have grown rusty on them...Hang on I remember that the tentacles fuck the person for some strange reason.Okay now I'm good.Please excuse mistakes and please comment and give kudos please._

_Lollipop Luxury by Jefree Star ft Nicki Minaj(Like I said,I'm going through a stage,please bear with me)_

_I'm on the top,There's no luck_

_Never turned around and stop_

_Make my move_

_Make you move_

_Make you wanna hear me talk_

_See me walk_

_See me fuck_

_See me suck a lollipop_

_Mmm,Wanna get messy?_

_I'll make you hot,make you rock_

_I'll leave the world in shock_

_I'm a tease,I'm your fuel_

_I wanna see you drool on your knees(Pretty please)_

_You'll wish you were my main squeeze._

~-~

Sweet fumes infused themselves together in the strange forest-like room,It was intoxicating and driving to those who wandered into the sweets and candy filled room.My eyes were in mostly awe and shock as I walked onto the grass and stood there to examine the forest.

The vines that hung from the trees weren't green like average vines,They were different colors and different textures.Some looked jelly-like,others solid and some looked like if you were to break them,They would become a candy stick and you could eat them.Also there were kid-sized gummy bears standing up along the path,All different colors.Then there was the trees.They looked as if they were made of chocalate and the leaves were made of green apple candy.

The flowers looked as if they were made of corn syrup and sweet candy. I stopped my examining and I started walking down the path,looking around as I shoved my hands into my pocket.

The stones that lined the way up were giant gumdrops that were different colors and made of jelly.Though I didn't have no intent on being here for very long,This place could make anybody stay and enjoy the sight of candy and deliciousness that lied in this very place.I sighed and shook my head,This place was getting to me.

As I was walking,I felt as if I was being followed.I would occasionally turn my head and look back to see if anyone followed me into this place and when no one was there,I just kept walking down the path,seeing to were it would lead me off to.

Then suddenly I heard something rustling in the bushes.I paused and I slowly looked over to the direction where the rustling sounds were coming from.

My heart started to beat much more quicker,I felt a nervous sweat go down the back of my neck and my eyes started to get wide as I started to get a bit closer,lured in by something.I didn't know anything about this place so I wasn't prepared for what was next to come.

Suddenly,out of no where,Two long appendages had shot out of the bushes and grabbed my arms,wrapping around them and holding them down.

"What the fuck?!"I shouted out in surprise,struggling with the strange tendrils that decided to attack me but then the grip the tendrils had on me had tighten greatly to the point that fighting back and struggling to get free were futile and tiring.

Then two more tendrils shot of the bushes,wrapping around my legs and lifting me up,holding me aloft above the ground,knowing that the more I struggled,the more tighter the grip they had on me would get.

Then I started to notice what they looked like;The ones wrapped around my arms were a gel-like purple with a sweet grape smell coming off them and the ones on my legs were a solid blue with the smell of blue raspberry beaming off them.The mixture of smells were driving me slightly insane but that didn't stop me from struggling again.

But then the appendage's grip tightening made me stop and I panted softly,tired and exhausted now from the struggle.

The tentacles apparently were hoping for this as a few more came into the mix,all smelling of different things,intoxicating me in the sweet mix of smells,making me not notice that they were slowly peeling my clothes off my body.

Then one yellow tentacle came up to my lips and nudged against them,trying to coax me into opening my mouth.The smells were getting more and more potent as I couldn't stop myself from opening my mouth and letting the lemon-smelling tentacle enter my mouth.

It tasted just like lemon,It was so sweet yet sour but it tasted soo sweet.It rubbed itself into my tongue and then suddenly a strange-tasting liquid flooded my mouth giving me no choice but to swallow.

It tasted like lemon as if it hit my stomach then suddenly I felt dizzy,intoxicated...drunk and...horny.My dick slowly started to get hard against my stomach,pre-cum already dripping out the tip.

Then a curious black tentacle wrapped around it in interest,making it twitch in its alien grasp and making me suckle on it like a bottle as I made more of the delicious liquid go down my throat,My eyes were blown,my body limp and my dick rock hard against my stomach.

Then the tentacles wrapped around my legs had lifted my legs up,exposing my pink entrance to the world.I groaned muffledly as I felt a tentacle poke at my entrance,making it twitch.

Then it started getting more presistent in its actions as it managed to push through the resisting flesh,making me arch my back and moan muffledly,saliva moving down the corners of my lips.

My eyes were soon rolling to the back of my head as I felt it just wiggle around inside of me,occasionally brushing against my prostate and making me moan as it started thrusting into me with no mercy after I got so accomadated to it.

Then I felt something else pushing against my entrance and I could only let out a gargled moan as saliva and liquid bubbled up in my mouth and I couldn't swallow it.

It pushed in alongside the working tentacle,I couldn't feel the stretch because the liquid seemed to make my body like elastic but when another one pushed in,I felt a strange feeling-

Sthfffed.I felt stuffed like a Turkey on Thanksgiving as they all pulled back half-way in sync and I braced myself for their strong thrust that had knocked the air out of my lungs and made me feel so good on the inside as they all rubbed against my prostate,making me cum hard on my stomach and some managed to shot up to my chin.The liquid must also be making me release twice as hard.

I felt a strange tightening around my limbs as the three tentacles inside of my overstretched entrance increased their pace,until finally the tentacles all released all over my body,different colored come matching the color of their skin and I felt myself being over filled with come and that's when I just passed out.

I swear by God that I may never...ever...ever...try and walk into a candy-forest that was had candy all surrounding it.I mean,I love Lollipops just not when they move and fuck people...But that was fun!

The End.

 


End file.
